kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Yen Sid (BBP)
Yen Sid is actually a celestial being from another dimension, created by an omnipresent being known as "The Light". The creator of the Kingdom Hearts Universe. While residing there Yen Sid befriended the Light's right-hand-man known as Chernabog, as well as a peaceful being known as the Spring Spite. Eventually greed and jealousy consumed Chernabog's heart and he led a rebellion against the Light seeking to take power for himself. Yen Sid was tasked with leading the Light's army to battle his former friend in a war that shook the heavens. By the end Chernabog and his followers were defeated and casted out of their dimension. Though they were too late in stopping him from putting his malice into the hearts of mankind. A long while later the Keyblade War erupted that threatened the world back when it was one unified place. A situation that was intensified by the coming of Chernabog who managed to get a large group of Keybladers to worship and serve him. Now having taken the form of a large, horrifying, black skinned, and winged demonic monster in order to instill fear. Yen Sid was sent to Earth to help advise the forces of light in their war against him and his followers. Upon going to Earth he took the form he would be most known for by the people of the Kingdom Hearts universe. That of an old man dressed in blue wizards clothes. He sought to not get too involved under orders of the Light who wanted to show Chernabog the true power and potential of the spirit in spite of the darkness h instilled into them, and thus only provided them advice and guidance. Though did take up a Keyblade of his own and fight when the situation demanded it. During the Keyblade war's final battle Chernabog was defeated by a Keybalde Warrior named Caelum who has gained command over the X-Blade. But with the end of the war also came the reformation of the universe itself. What was once one world was split into many. Yen Sid felt he had failed all those who perished in that reformation and returned to his original dimension feeling guilt and shame in spite of the fact that his peers tried to convince him it wasn't his fault. All that was left of the original worlds as they were being a desert filled with the keys of fallen Keyblade Warriors. After the Keyblade War the Light and its followers lost track of where Chernabog had ended up. A place that later on becomes known as the Realm of Darkness. But it was eventually prophecised that a new great threat would arise to wreak havoc in the worlds leading to their destruction again, and thus Yen Sid was given a second chance in order to redeem himself for his last failure to protect the worlds by sending him down to help try and stop evil once more. Returning to the mortal realm taking upon his wizardly old man form once again and joined the ranks of the Keyblade Warriors, eventually becoming the grandmaster. He trained many students, including future masters Tetsu, Nomur, and Aya. Eventually Tetsu would bring to the Land of Departure a young man named Xehanort who had helped him and his student Eraqus get off of his home world the Destiny Islands when they were trapped there. Tetsu wanted to train him in their ways, and asked Yen Sid his permission to do so. Master Nomur fought against it, though Yen Sid was unsure of Xehanort's future. But he eventually came to allow it, and thus Xehanort was inducted into the order. It would eventually be revealed however that Xehanort was in fact the new great threat that had been prophecised. Category:Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Disney Characters